


After Hours

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Ask me how much I love Kakei, CLAMPkink, Fill, I interpret Kakei as intersex male identifying, Kurogane Week, M/M, PWP, This is for, but it's also a, day two: Crossover, it's a lot, kakei is a sadist, not mine, pre kurofai but they talk about it, which is canonical and absolutely CLAMPs fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane spends some quality time with the shopkeeper. No, the other shopkeeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Kurogane is, among other things, a loving and devoted guardian. 

He's not gonna fucking say it, _obviously_ , but when the going gets tough (and God, does it ever) there is nothing he won't do to keep the kid, the princess, and even that little pork bun safe. 

But the _moment_ the words 'cross dressing' are mentioned, he's out. 

Oni? Yes. Robot assassins? Yes. Angry mobs? Yes. Wearing a dress? No. Fuck no. 

The idiot can handle whatever bullshit tonight's mission is going to be about. 

He retreats to the back room of Kakei's shop and though Sakura calls after him, he closes the door on all that nonsense. He isn't expecting Saiga to be back there already, drink in hand, but he certainly didn't complain when he is passed a few fingers of it. 

It burns nicely down Kurogane's throat and he exhales, feeling the smooth effervescence in the back of his mouth as he sits back into the cushions. 

"You lasted out there longer than I thought you would."    
  
"Blondes, am I right?" Kurogane asks with a commiserating grimace. 

The answering grunt isn't quite an agreement. It isn't so long before Kakei comes to find them. Kurogane glances out the open door but the kids are nowhere in sight. 

"They're already gone." Kakei seems to read his mind. "Fai too. I tried to convince him the children would be safe on their own, but I'm afraid he insisted." Kurogane just shrugs. Kakei's emerald eyes narrow the slightest bit. "He must really care about them." 

"I think he just wanted an excuse to wear heels." 

This also fails to get the derisive laugh Kurogane is expecting and the silence starts to get uncomfortable. Which only gets worse when instead of settling in his own seat, Kakei sits down on Saiga's armrest, his legs sprawling over his lap.

Oh. 

Because he hadn't noticed till now just how elevated the back of those boots are. 

Shit. 

"I mean, not there is anything wrong with that." He backtracks a little clumsily as Kakei eyes him, unimpressed, and Saiga lets a hand wander up towards a knee. "To each their own." And really, it's not like his problem is with the shoes or the dress or the pigtails Fai had tied into his blonde hair before doing the same for Sakura. His problem is with _Fai_. He doesn't give a shit about the rest. 

Which isn't to imply that he _does_ give a shit about Fai. Because he doesn't. Clearly. 

"I envy you, you know." Kakei says, mercifully changing the subject. "Free as the wind blows. Always traveling somewhere new." 

Kurogane turns to gripe. To explain without a shadow of a doubt that it is _not_ nice. That it is a constant pain in the ass. But when he turns, Saiga is looking at the store manager whose face has fallen, and quiet though it may be, Kurogane knows resentment when he sees it. He keeps his mouth shut. It's just as well though, because what is he going to say? That he was exiled? Kakei can't possibly know what that's like. 

But the mood is starting to drop. He either needs to excuse himself or change the subject. 

"It can't all be bad though, right?" Kurogane says. "You've got your store. Your kids. Each other." 

At that Kakei smiles a little, turning to Saigia and brushing long finders through his spiky black hair. "That's true." 

Even Kurogane grins a little just watching them, because while he'd figured out that there was something between these two, he never would have guessed it tender or devoted enough to warrant the look they're sharing right now. For a moment Kurogane is sure they're about to kiss, but then Kakei's gaze shifts to him instead. 

"And we manage to find our own entertainment." 

Suddenly that heeled boot has shifted, resting against the inside of his thigh. 

His reaction is more automatic than anything else. He's spent weeks (months?) already turning down brazen offers from a scheming blonde. His excuse is on the tip of his tongue when Saiga's hand runs down Kakei's leg, slipping on to Kurogane's own. When he offers no protest, just a breathless observance, the hand spreads broad across his upper thigh, fingers gripping into the flesh and muscle there. 

And it makes Kurogane hesitate, because he _is_ used to saying yes to this. To someone his own size. To a fellow soldier after training. To someone who might have half a chance of holding him down. 

He says nothing, but he'd long since clocked Saiga as a man with combat training. As with any sparing, he's waiting to see who will make the first move. Saiga does not miss the implied invitation. He leans over, breath passing warm over Kurogane's ear for just a moment, before he licks firm and broad at the skin just below. Kurogane tips his head, accommodating him the slightest bit. Saiga responds with a clench of finger tips and his lips closing over his skin, sucking at him with the lightest of pressure. 

The heat pools, twisting through Kurogane's stomach and settling warm and alive at the base of his spine. 

He turns into Saiga's touch, their mouths hovering with barely any distance between them. Again it's a dance of sorts. Who will attack first? And how will the other counter? The hand moving to palm Kurogane's crotch through his pants takes him off guard and he groans a little into the space between them. There is only the barest smirk as Saiga claims this small victory, plunging his tongue into Kurogane's mouth. 

God, how long has it been since the last time Kurogane could do this with someone? Too long apparently. He's already rocking against the heel of Saiga's hand and he barely even cares. 

He makes the mistake of opening his eyes and immediately regrets it. Kakei still sits on the arm of the couch, legs gathered before himself. He looks small like this when he thinks no one is watching. Small and caged and breakable and-

It's too familiar. 

"Wait."

Saiga stops, doesn't protest when Kurogane pulls away and starts to stand. He just looks confused.

"I shouldn't."

But Kakei doesn't look confused at all. Maybe just a little angry? Whatever. All the better that things not go further, then. He turns to leave. He has a room upstairs and the blessed privacy to take care of his half-hard cock the way he wants to for once. As he walks back into the store he hears the following click of Kakei's boots on the floor. He grimaces, bracing for whatever state he's left the blonde in and whatever apology he'll have to give.

He doesn't expect the hand on his shoulder that pulls him back and pushes him against a row of shelves. Boxes and bottles of pills crash around their feet. The blonde pins him to it, palm against his chest at arms length. "You underestimate him." Kakei says, sharp and even. "And you underestimate me too."

Before he has time to react, Kakei drops his hand and steps back. "Saiga!" he barks, and the man is there in a flash, grappling Kurogane, holding his arms behind his back. It shouldn't be a hard hold to break, but struggle as he might, he can't. The strength there is impossible. Superhuman. Kurogane twists his head back and Saiga dodges, expecting a headbutt but Kurogane catches sight of the eyes behind those sunglasses. They're not like an human's he'd ever seen.

He stills and fights for even breath. 

His mother had-

No. 

No, don't think about that.

He'd been warned of things like this. The Oni, the demons... sometimes they weren't creatures of claw and fang. Sometimes they destroyed through kiss and caress. 

He is caught between the vice grip around his wrists and the man who he suddenly suspects may be inside his head. 

"What are you?" Kurogane demands as Kakei once again approaches, calm and dominate. 

"Would knowing make you feel better?" Kakei asks, eyes mock-innocent through his glasses as his thin fingers slip under the material of Kurogane's T-shirt, pushing the cotton so he can trail nails lightly across the muscles of his core. "Don't bother answering." He says, hands going to his buckle and pulling his flies open. "It's a rhetorical question." 

 As Kakei kneels, Saiga uses his legs to nudge Kurogane's stance a little wider. Kurogane groans as the material of his underwear is pulled down and his cock springs free. 

"Ask me." The blonde says, looking up at him.

"What?" 

"Ask me to touch you." 

"Why would I do that?" 

Kakei's eyes fall half-lidded and enticing as his fingers trace lightly up and down the outsides of Kurogane's exposed thighs. "Because I know you want me to. Because I see how you look at him. Because I know how much you must fantasize about a blonde at your feet."

If Kakei _is_ reading his thoughts, then maybe that's what has him licking his lips as he eyes Kurogane's erection. Which in turn just makes the images in his head that much worse.  

From the way Saigia is grinding against his ass, it seems Kurogane isn't the only one effected.  

He knows this is stupid. Is probably more dangerous than he realizes. And never in a million years is he going to admit to having a fantasy or two (or twenty) about the idiot. But his cock is hot and wanting, and Kakei's hair is almost the right shade. In this lighting he could pretend. 

Without warning Saiga sucks hard at the side of his throat and his knees almost buckle as he groans. "Ok!" Kurogane's resolve disappears. "You can do it." 

But Kakei's nails dig in where they rest at the back of his well-muscled thighs. "That's not asking." 

"Please!" Kuroane breaks, "Please touch me." 

"Much better." Kakei smiles, serpentine and predatory. True to his word, he brings a hand to Kurogane, thin fingers closing lightly around him as he slowly pumps. Kurogane watches as he pulls toward the tip, then stays there, playing with the skin, pulling back and forth a few times, slow and steady, toying with it as he traces a light circle around the head, bright and heavy with blood. 

Kurogane's thighs flex and his toes curl in his boots, but he keeps his mouth clamped down, shut against any moans or gasps. Saiga however, feels no such obligation. He curses throatily as his lover works Kurogane, one hand coming around to press against his lower stomach, grinding against his ass in frustration. "Kakei..." He gasps. 

He looks up at him over the frames of his glasses, intense and hungry as his hand keeps working Kurogane. "I know, Baby." He coos. "I know." 

Kurogane's silence is finally broken, when Kakei leans forward, soft lips and tongue closing wetly against the tip of Kurogane's cock. He feels it as Kakei's tongue slips out, teasing just under the head. "Damn!" He groans, head falling back against Saiga's shoulder. "Please..." He pants. "Yes, please." 

But Kakei seems to be working at his own pace, which happens to be tortuously slow. He licks near the base, his hot tongue curling around the shaft as he pulls back. Then he brings wet lips together again, like a ghost of a kiss, working his head in a small circle, Kurogane's sensitive flesh dragging against him. When he finally lets his mouth fall open a little, takes Kurogane inside, he's already dripping precome. He sucks. He laves. Just once he hollows his cheeks. Kakei pulls back and Kurogane makes the mistake of looking down because Kakei is grinning up at him, obscene trail of viscous liquid still connecting his cock to Kakei's tongue stickily. He can't look away. But it's Saiga's sudden moan and bruising grip on his hips that really does it. 

He comes, hard, fast and unexpected, thick streaks of white shooting out, landing in Kakei's open mouth, across his nose, down his cheek. He'd apologize but he's too busy moaning. He hates to admit it, but the momentary look of distress and shock on Kakei's face is about the sweetest afterburn he's ever felt to an orgasm. 

"Fuck!" he finally manages, feeling hazy and sedate. He watches as Kakei brings a hand up to his face, touching a finger to the cum there before bringing it away and looking up at Saiga. There's even an obscene drop on his glasses.

"Baby." He says, holding up the finger.

Kurogane isn't pushed to the floor, but as Saiga's hands leave him, his knees just aren't quite up to the task of remaining vertical. He crumples, ending up caught between them still as Saiga kneels amid the fallen pills and tablets to lick Kakei's hand, then his face clean. It ends in a kiss, filthy and rough, white trailing between them each time they pull away. 

"Bed!" Kakei says, pulling back. "To bed. Now."  Saiga nods his agreement and Kurogane doesn't really have it in him to question it when two pairs of hands pull him up the stairs and into their apartment's master bedroom.  

 Kakei loses his white coat to the floor and the glasses to a chair. He sits back against the cushions and before Kurogane has a chance to wonder, he's man handled on to the bed and more or less thrown at Kakei. For a second he thinks they're going to kiss. That he's going to taste himself on the tongue that brought him to ruin. But then Kakei's hand is on his shoulder, shoving him much further south. Which... All right. 

Kakei watches, hands held up in loose fists as he forces himself not to touch. It makes Kurogane a little cocky as he flicks the button of Kakei's pants open and pulls down the zipper. He braces against the mattress before pulling down on the waistband of both pants and underwear to the knee, pulling Kakei down half a foot on the bed as he does so. The blonde yelps for him and from behind there is a curse and a groan. 

Kurogane looks back and he shares a moment with the not-quite-human. His own cock starts to stir back to life when he sees the unabashed lust in his eyes. Kurogane mentally forgives Saiga for every time he put up with too much from the blonde or caved too fast to his whims. Clearly it was worth it. 

Kakei gets his attention back with a foot to the shoulder, pulling him down. 

All at once Kurogane's confidence leaves him. 

Oh.

This wasn't exactly the anatomy he was expecting. In fact, he's never really been in this situation before. But he's had to stand guard while listening to Kendappa's frankly pornographic gossip sessions, so he's familiar with the theory, and damned if he isn't going to give this a try. 

He meets Kakei's eyes, green and clever, as he puts his first two fingers in his mouth, then pulls them out, wet and sloppy. He crooks an eyebrow in question. 

Kakei smiles filthily, nodding as he settles back int the pillows and spreads his legs as much as the clothing caught around his knees will allow. 

Kurogane starts simple at first, bending down to kiss the gentle swell of Kakei's stomach where his pushed up turtle neck leaves the skin defenseless. He licks and nips at his belly button. 

What is it about belly buttons? 

Kakei hums his approval as Kuorgane traces his slick fingers up a thigh, teasing the crease between leg and pelvis. 

"Come on, Kurogane." 

He looks up where Kakei looks amused and aroused back down at him. It is _so_ nice to hear his full name for once.

Grinning against pale skin, he moves his hand, dragging with the grain of the hair there until he reaches where the skin parts, then he picks his hand up and starts again from another point, higher up, then the other side, again and again. Kakei watches with bated breath, occasionally sparing a glance behind Kurogane, where he can only assume Saiga stands doing God knows what. Finally he reaches the center of Kakei's lower stomach and drags his two fingers down the midline, splitting to run along either side of Kakei's firm arousal, pushing red and warm from between the slit in his skin.  

Kakei sighs, his whole body relaxing and his left hand going back to brace against the headboard. Kurogane shifts his weight to his left arm and brings his right hand to a different angle. He's ready, poised to push in... 

But he doesn't. 

Instead he teases. Up and down. Up and down again. Fingertips running along the seam of his skin. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakei asks, abs straining as he sits up with his hands behind him. It's probably meant to be imposing, but he's caught somewhere between whiny and annoyed. 

"Ask me to touch you." Kurogane smirks. 

The slap across the face comes unexpectedly. It doesn't hurt (that much) but the shock of it leaves him breathless, red faced and dick twitching. Kakei fists a hand in the top of his hair and drags them face to face. 

Any fuzziness in those green eyes is gone, replaced with something sharp and hungry. 

"Get to work, Ninja."

 _Oh_.

Ok.

Kurogane's head is forced into the valley between Kakei's thighs, cheek rubbing against the fine hairs there. Kakei adjusts the angle and Kurogane opens his mouth obligingly, tonguing wetly at Kakei's hardness. He sighs, indulgent and satisfied, rocking a little against Kurogane's face. 

Then Kurogane brings those two fingers up, arm tucked against his chest to get the angle right. At first his strokes drag, sticking to the skin as it parts, but then he hits deep enough and the way is suddenly slick and easy. He strokes against the skin,warm and unbelievably soft, shallow and steady, while his lips close around his hardness, sucking lightly and massaging with his tongue. 

For a while, Kakei can stay relatively quiet. His breaths grow labored but he keeps them silent. Then the whimpers start. The little hitches as Kurogane curls a finger or pushes in deeper. As his hand speeds up, they're either quiet "Oh God!"s or "Yes!" or a strangled noise that dies in his throat. 

 "Saiga! I-" 

The mattress dips and Saiga is sitting by Kakei, nude with his arms wrapped around his lover as his voice hitches, higher and higher and his thighs start to tremble. Almost positive he knows where this is going, Kurogane starts to thrust his hand faster, in and out, in and out. Kakei stomach starts to clench, hips twitching and one of those damn heels catches along Kurogane's side. He'll be surprised if that didn't draw blood. 

"Saiga.... Saiga!" Kakei starts to moan but it's muffled as Saiga kisses him through his peak, thighs flexing against the bed and muscles clenching around Kurogane's hand. Kurogane pulls his head away, resting his straining neck, but he keeps his hand moving through it as Kakei grinds down against him and he watches as they kiss.   
  
And kiss.   
  
And kiss. 

They pull away eventually, doe-eyed and tender, but none the worse for wear. Kurogane realizes suddenly that his companions apparently don't need to breathe. 

If only he'd known that during the blow job. 

He pulls his hand away, wet and glistening, watching as Kakei puts himself back together. 

"Your first time?" Kakei asks, still hazy and loose in the afterglow. 

"Was it that obvious?" 

Kakei cracks a smile. "It was simple." he says, then nods obligingly. "But effective." Then he traces a loving hand down Saiga's face. "And what do we do with you, hmmm? You've been so patient, Baby." 

Saiga doesn't say anything, but he glances back at Kurogane. Not shyly but... with labored restraint? 

"Kurogane," It's Kakei that asks. "How would you feel about getting fucked into the mattress?" 

He almost chokes on his own spit. "Are you actually reading my mind?" 

Kakei's stomach bounces as he huffs a laugh. "No. I've just had a lot of practice reading people and you think really loudly." Kakei puts his legs in Kurogane lap. They're still tied up in pants. "A little help?" He asks lightly. 

Kurogane tries, but those damn boots are still in the way. It takes some doing, and he's carful not to use his messy hand, but he gets the job done, throwing them to the side of the bed on the floor. Kakei smiles, feet dragging along the sheets as he draws his knees in. "Sweet freedom!" He sighs and arches, then rolls onto his knees between them. 

"Do you think you could be patient for just a few more minutes?" He asks Kuogane. 

"I... Yeah?" 

"Wonderful." Kakei says, reaching up to open a bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle and throwing it to Kuroagane. "Should you feel the urge." 

He watches as Kakei gets a leg over Saiga's hips, hovering just out of reach of his straining erection. "And you," Kakei says, hands going to the bottom of his shirt to pull it off in one motion. "I know you can hold on, right?" 

Saiga's broad hands come to wrap around Kakei's slender waist, running reverently down to his hips, then back up again, supporting his lower back. 

"I can do anything you ask me to." He says.

Kakei smiles, snapping a finger and pointing to the space in front of his own sternum. Saiga sits up, muscles rolling under skin and face going straight to nose against the slight peak of Kakei's chest, one hand behind him as support, the other spreading wide against Kakei's spine, holding him close.

Kakei's slender fingers run through Saiga's dark hair as he begins to kiss and suck at his skin. "In that case," His voice is hard in contrast to the way he watches Saiga with soft eyes, the way he pets through his hair with gentle touch. "You don't come until I say you can. Understood?"  

 Saiga nods with a soft "Yes, Sir." before moving to the other side of Kakei's chest. 

"I'm not going to make it easy on you." Kakei says as he reaches down, holding Saiga's erection, sliding it along his slick slit. He glances back at Kurogane and winks.

He feels himself flush hard at being addressed in the middle of this.

"We've got someone to impress after all." 

Saiga groans as Kakei eases himself down, working inch by inch, back and forth, each time a little deeper until he's fully seated against his hips. They're both rosy across the nose as they get used to the feeling. Saiga's face goes a little unfocused and he takes a deep, calming breath. 

"So good for me, Baby." Kakei murmurs as he presses their foreheads together. "So good." He pushes back on Saiga's chest and he leans back a little, giving Kakei room to maneuver, his slender hands braced against his broad shoulders. 

As Kakei starts to roll his hips, Kurogane can't decide if he wants to watch or look away. Watch because... well, that's pretty obvious. Look away because he knows he's going to have to wait and the noises alone are already driving him crazy. At a loss, he wipes his hand off on his pants and strips. He feels a little awkward doing it, but the couple moaning and fucking on the bed next to him pay no mind. He opens the bottle and spreads the lube on his fingers. Clicking it shut again and dropping it to the sheets, he spreads his knees, leans forward and brings his hand back. 

He hasn't done this for... well, since he left home at least. He circles his own entrance and it's like this whole area of himself feels a wave of anticipation. It's so sweet as he pushes in. He goes fast. Too fast. But it's probably a blessing that the burn of it distracts him, keeping him grounded as he fights to hold back. 

Finger moving only slightly and not altogether painlessly, he allows himself to watch Saiga make love to Kakei. His hand is at his arousal, fingers pinching, rolling, movements confident with a practiced subtlety and treatment so much rougher than Kurogane would have ever guessed could be pleasurable. But they must be, given the way Kakei groans and grinds into the touch. Saiga thrust up against him, eyes screwed shut. "You can do it, Baby." Kakei babbles in addition to the sighs of 'So good.', and 'Just there. Just like that.' "You can hold on. Show me you can hold on." 

He lets a groan slip out as a wave of arousal twists his gut unexpectedly. 

"Kurogane!" 

He instantly goes form being ignored by Kakei to feeling the full brunt of his attention. 

"You wait!" He orders, hand pointing down at him, voice full of authority. 

Kuroane pulls his own hand off his cock and when had he even started touching himself? "Ok." He says, voice tight. "Ok." 

Kakei bites a lip, watching Kurogane bend to his will so easily. His eyes snap back to Saiga, lustful with a new intensity. His hand goes down and they both touch him together, picking up the pace. "Come on, Baby. Get me off. I wanna come on your cock, Baby! Wanna get off so- I- Ahh! Come on I- SaigAHHH!" 

Kakei breaks, in every way. His voice crying out his pleasure as his hips snap, grinding down against the cock inside of him. Kurogane doesn't let himself look at his face, knowing it would be too much. Instead he stares at Saiga's, a wonder of focused determination as Kakei moans his name. His hands dig into Kakei's thighs so hard it has Kurogane wincing. 

Kakei climbs off shakily, leaving Saiga's cock wet, still hard and rapidly cooling. His face visibly relaxes as the stimulus abates. Meanwhile Kakei is all over his neck and cheek, offering praise both in words and caresses. "So good for me baby. So good. You give me everything I want. Everything." 

Kakei cares for him, soothes his desperation the best he can, but really there is only one thing Saiga wants. 

"Are you prepared, Kurogane?" Kakei asks. 

"God, I hope so." 

This earns him an easy grin from one bedmate and a tight grimace from the other. "Go to him." Kakei whispers in Saiga's ear. 

Kurogane watches him approach, the frustration in Saiga's siltted eyes intoxicating. He knows by now he doesn't need to ask. If Saiaga wants him in another position, he's proven himself more that comfortable just pushing Kurogane around. And does he ever. 

Saiga isnt' that much bigger than him. Kuroane would probably win in a fair fight, but there is nothing fair about the supernatural strength that grabs his hips and pulls them up. He thinks this feels exposed until the hand comes and presses between his shoulder blades, forcing his face to the blankets. Because _that_ , head down and ass to the ceiling, feels exposed. Two broad hands wrap around the heft of his glutes, massaging once, then pulling apart, thumbs pulling to expose his entrance. 

"Fuck!" 

The broad, hot tongue isn't like anything he'd expected. 

"Mmm-Ahhh!" 

He tries to keep his mouth shut as the wet muscle circles him, then slips inside, teasing against his rim. He fails. 

"Is it your first time for this too?" Kakei asks, entirely too serene for how torn apart Kurogane feels. He has come to lay beside him on his side, watching, hands to himself beside the gentle finger tips that pet through his hair. 

He tries to come up with some response. Some comeback that will knock Kakei down a peg or two, but instead when he opens his mouth all that comes out is another groan he has to close his eyes against as Saiga pulls his tongue out with a flick and comes back down to bite at the meat of his ass. 

Suddenly the fingers against his scalp are a blessing as it gives him something to concentrating on, something to ground him as arousal forces a few drops to fall from his cock and onto the bedding.

He's slick and wet and waiting as Saiga repositions and finally, _finally_ pushes the tip of his cock into Kurogane. 

"More!" he demands, eyes going bleary. He watches as Kakei nods back at Saiga and realizes he's just waited for his permission. 

It feels obscene. Like they're just two puppets, two play actors, dancing along to Kakei's whim. Existing solely for his pleasure. 

It feels amazing. 

Saiga thrusts and Kurogane groans for it, feeling stretched and full in a way he hadn't realized he'd missed so much. He's not usually the type, but he arches back into the touch, impaling himself that little bit more and arching his muscled back luxuriantly, knowing Kakei is watching. Hoping he'll appreciate it.

"Gorgeous." Kakei growls, low and sinful. Kurogane rolls his hips and Saiga groans as he shifts inside him. "You're stunning, Kurogane. Quite the specimen."  

For a few minutes Kurogane loses himself to it. To the feeling of Saiga inside of him. To the damp at the back of his knees and the small of his back as he body strains and sweat starts to form on his skin. To the soft praise and filthy propositions that spill from Kakei's mouth. To the in, the out, the drag  and press of Saiga's cock in him, pressing over and over at the spot that has him fisting the sheets, has him rocking back to impale himself harder, has him begging not Saiga but Kakei to finally come. 

"You want it?" Kakei asks, and it's torture because Kurogane know that he knows. 

"Please!" A hand. The mattress. Anything to push against and he would probably spill right over the edge.

"Then do it."  

Kakei gives Saiga a silent signal and he starts to speed up, fucking him in earnest, not holding back. 

"Have you ever come untouched before?" Kakei asks, as if this is just some light conversation. As if Kurogane isn't biting back moans. As if his toes aren't curled and pushing into sheets. 

"No." He snaps, barely able to form the word. 

"Well, you're about to." 

Saiga hits him with a savage thrust, just right, and Kurogane is yelling wordlessly into the fabric, drooling helplessly as his body falls over that edge. It feels like an eternity of just falling, surrendering to the pleasure as it rips through him, whole and powerful and all consuming. He closes his eyes and just groans, lost in the sensation. 

But Saiga isn't done. Strong hands pull him back, angle changing so he can pound into him a few more times, pulling out at the last second and Kurogane feels hot spurts landing on his back as Saiga growls. He's too lost to bliss to care, and honestly, at this point Saiga's earned it. 

He collapses to his right side and Kuogane's knee slips down the bed until he's resting on his stomach, sticky on the back and sticky on the belly. He could sleep like this. Sleep like this and damn the consequences.  

A hand settles on his glute and a finger burrows between his cheeks to rest against his hole, not teasing, just sort of... there. He's still feeling the after shocks and it's nice to have that subtle pressure as he comes down. 

"Your ass is great." Saiga says, voice half gravel, have exhaustion. "Do you work out?" 

Kurogane huffs a laugh and grins lazily, but can't bring himself to dignify that with a response. 

To his left, Kakei yawns deeply, letting it bring him to a full body stretch, arms overhead and back arching off the mattress. 

And isn't the thought enticing? But... no. 

"We can't sleep like this." Kurogane says as afterglow slips towards exhaustion. 

"Can't we?" Kakei asks, rolling to face him, looking very comfortable indeed. 

"Well, _I_ can't." 

All three manage to drag each other to the bathroom. They wash quickly, methodically, every moment saved a moment they will sooner be back in bed. When Kurogane lags they both tend to him with a practiced ease. Like they've done this before. Faced with returning to dirty sheets, Kakei leads them to the first guest room. They have the apartment to themselves as long as the mission is in progress, and there is no reason to think their companions will be back before afternoon tomorrow at the earliest. Still, it somehow feels wrong to Kurogane to settle sex-sated into the bed he'd so innocently shared with Fai the night before, and presumably would continue to tomorrow. 

Except who would call it innocent when he had dreamed the dreams he had?

Kakei apparently feels no such qualms, pulling him down and under the covers, coaxing him closer until Kurogane and Saiga are pressed against his front and back. Kakei relaxes almost instantly, safe and pleasantly trapped between their bodies. With a chaste kiss to Kurogane's chest where he rests his forehead against it, then to Saiga's bicep that acts as his pillow, he settles into stillness, drifting off to sleep. His bedmates follow suit so very quickly. 

-

"When you do finally get your head out of your ass, you should tell Fai you think he looked nice in the dress." 

Kurogane's head snaps back to where Kakei is speaking to him lowly enough to keep the conversation private. "What? Why would I do that?"

The kids are all saying their bittersweet goodbyes, but from the way Mokona is having trouble keeping her excitement out of her bounces, Kurogane knows they have only moments left in this world. 

"Because he's got a praise kink a mile wide." Kakei waves warmly to where Syaoran and Sakura are smiling at him. 

Kurogane's eyes narrow. "How do you know that?" 

"What do you think we were doing when you were visiting the witch's shop?" 

This- They couldn't- He- 

There was a lot he wanted to say, but there just wasn't the time. Probably just as Kakei had intended. 

The bastard. 

"Are you serious?" 

"What?" Kakei smiled at him, just a hint of flirting showing through. "You're my type. Fai is Sagia's. Let us know if you two ever get your shit together enough for a fourway." 

And with that, Kakei shoves lightly at his chest. It's just enough to make him stumble, off-balance as he bumps into someone. Well, not _someone_ , because there are his two kids. There are Kakei's. Saiga is still hovering by the door way. There is only one possibility left. 

"Ooof! Kurger Burger, be carefully with me! That hurt you big brute!" 

Kurogane looks back in trepidation. Fai's simpering pout has nothing to do with pain. 

The world is already melting away as Kurogane looks again to Kakei. Saiga had moved forward, putting a hand around his shoulders. They both smile, one serene and one smug, as they wave. Then they're gone, dissolving away with the rest of the store, while Kurogane is wisked off to some new dimension with his kids and his idiot. 


End file.
